Truth and Lies
by cassie2000
Summary: What if everything they thought was true was actually a lie, including thier own names? Families are reunited. Will the true evil be defeated and will love survive all the hardships? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back, you know you missed me! Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Third persons POV.**

Everyone in Riddle were holding their breath, waiting for their Lady to give birth to lord Riddle's child after being in labour for hours. Suddenly the sound of two babies wailing could be heard through the manor. Minutes later Lord Riddle exited the room with a smile on his face and told those gathered, "I have twins a boy and a girl, their names are Hadrian Severus Riddle and Harmony Vasilissa Riddle. Severus, Lucius you are their god fathers, Narcissa, Bellatrix you are their god mothers. Now if you will excuse me I wish to join my wife and children, good day." Those gathered let out cheers and offered the Lord their congratulations on the birth of his children, before he disappeared back into the room to be with his beloved wife and newborn children. His name was Tom Riddle Jnr or as he is more commonly known Lord Voldemort. His wife's name was Caroline Riddle nee Black, Bellatrix Lestrange's sister. Caroline had black silky hair and bright green eyes framed with nice large eyelashes, her face and body was beautiful with an hour glass figure and average height. Needless to say she was beautiful. Unknown to the happy little family disaster was about to strike and it would take away a loved one. Forever.

*Time skip*

The twins, Hadrian and Harmony were now 1 month old, their parents loved them with all their hearts. So when the message came that the Order of the Phoenix was attacking, they tried their hardest to get the twins out of Riddle manor safely. They had almost made it to the apparition point when they were ambushed by some of the most skilled order of the Phoenix members. Curses were flying everywhere as the family tried to escape. Everyone turned towards the sound of a body hitting the ground, to see Lady Caroline Riddle nee Black on the ground, dead holding onto her beloved children. The twins cried out at the hitting the ground. Two Order members stepped forward and one picked up Harmony while the other picked up Hadrian, before all members of the order stepped onto the apparition site and disappeared. Taking Lord Voldemort's children with them, it happened so quickly that Voldemort didn't have time to stop them. Death eaters gathered around their lord as he grieved for his wife and children, his wife gathered in his arms. Her black silky hair gleaming in the moonlight, her night dress crinkled from sleeping. It looked like she was just taking a nap and would wake at any second to join her husband in grieving for their children, but everyone knew that she would never wake up. Three days later her funeral was held in the Riddle manors gardens, a place she loved to visit. The ceremony was beautiful, fit for a queen. Everyone who attended was grieving for a lost sister, cousin, friend, and wife. For months after the attack the Dark Lord's followers searched for the children without their leader, because a killing curse rebounded off of the Potters son when he tried to kill them for playing a part in the abduction of his children. Lilly Potter was the one who took Hadrian, Severus Snape played the part of losing the woman he loved perfectly. No one ever suspected that he hated Lilly Potter and loved Bellatrix because he had spent years tricking the order into thinking he loved her, the reason he would come to be so cruel to her child was because his name reminded him of his godsons. He continued to spy for the dark lord knowing that he would return and that when he did he would want revenge on those that took his wife and children away from him. When the twins were abducted they were taken to Albus Dumbledore. He gave Hadrian and Harmony blood adoption potions so they would look like their new parents, he also put up seals on their magic in an effort to disguise their magic and make them less powerful. The families left after being given detailed instructions to from Albus to watch the children closely and tell him about their lives, so he could make sure they never found out who their real parents were. He gave them names that were similar to their original names to cause pain to those who loved them. For over a year the death eaters searched for their Dark Prince and Princess, but they gave up knowing that Dumbledore had most likely killed them because Severus was told nothing about them. They mourned for years and every year on their birthday they would all gather and mourn the loss of their niece and nephew. Even cousins who never knew them mourned the loss of a family member, everyone had vowed years ago to help Lord Voldemort get revenge on those who took his wife and children from him. Children would grow up never knowing that they were actually talking to their cousins because they looked nothing like their maternal parents. All children on the 'dark' side were told what had happened to the Dark Prince and Princess.

**There you go I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone would like to be my beta just message me. Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1. I am still looking for a beta so if anyone wants to can you just message me please. Enjoy.

**Harry's Pov.**

I let out a sigh as I made my way to my 4th year potions class which just happened to be my first class this year. It was with Professor Snape. As I waited outside the door with other 4th year Gryfindor's and Slytherins for Snape to let us in I talked to Hermione. I consider Hermione to be my sister even if I never tell her that. "Hello Harry, I hope that this year we get to make a Draught of Living Death." Hermione said when I walked over to her, "Hello to you to 'mione, I just hope that Snape doesn't take away to many points this year." I replied. She just gave me a disapproving look for being 'Disrespectful' to a teacher. Speak of the devil, Snape had appeared, he looked like he always does. A dungeon bat from hell, with his dark robes billowing out behind him as he stalked down the hallway towards us. A sour look on his face as per usual. He opened the door to the potions room and ordered us inside. After giving us the usual speech about us all being dunderheads and incompetent idiots who will most likely fail his class he told us that we would be making a Heritage/ Maternity potion. He also gave us the instructions to test the potion to see if it is done properly at the end of the lesson. "You may begin." He snapped at us, quickly getting to work I started on my potion making sure to read the instructions carefully before doing anything. I didn't speak to Hermione because Snape looked ready to murder us. Ron wasn't taking potions this year because he did not get the needed grades. I had just finished my potion when Professor Snape told us to test the potion by putting a drop of our blood in the vial with our potion in it, mix it and pour in on a clean sheet of parchment. I did exactly what he said. When I poured it on the page it started to swirl around the sheet of parchment forming words. I gasped as I read the words once they finished forming, I could tell that my eyes were wide and that I was probably paler than usual. Snape walked over at my gasp and started to read the parchment, when Hermione let out a gasp from beside me. Turning I saw that she looked exactly like I did when I read the words on my parchment. Quickly Snape turned and picked up here parchment before reading it as well. Swearing softly as he read the words, he then looked up at the class, "Everyone except Potter and Granger get out, I want a 12 inch essay on the Maternity/ Heritage potion by next lesson." He ordered, turning toward his office he gestured for Hermione and I to follow him. His face was paler than usual, his eyes wide and his trademark sneer was missing. Both Hermione and I sat down in the chairs across from his desk; we were both pale after seeing the names on the parchment. Severus Snape sat down in his chair putting his head in his hands. Letting out a sigh he lifted his head and looks at us and saying "So"

**Done, hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
